


Winter is Coming

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Stein hates the cold. He especially hates the cold when Marie throws a snowball at his face.





	

It was war. He was currently bundled in a grand total of four pairs of pants and two jackets, one of which Marie’s Mother, Marzipan, had thrown atop him, telling him that it was a little nippy outside.

What was that woman’s definition of _cold,_ then, he wondered? It was frigid. He was accustomed to the dry heat of Nevada, where his own family lived. Marie, having met and been loved by them, didn’t have the opportunity to assault him in this way. The same could not be said for when he went to visit _her_ family, in Sweden. There was enough snow that she could cover his body when he expired and they’d never find him. He’d be cryogenically frozen. 

How did a simple trip to the grocery store turn into this? And, besides, he figures perhaps he’d need to ride a moose to the store, considering the snow was knee deep. 

He was hiding behind a snow pile. The day was the 18th. he was slowly freezing to death. The rations were gone. There were drums in the deep. She was approaching. The end was neigh. He-

He saw her. She was-

“Marie, no! Don’t you dare throw that- god DAMNIT,” he howled, feeling the snow land against his cheek and Marie’s laughter echo around him in the frozen wasteland of modern day Sweden. “This constitutes as assault,” he informed her, and Marie snorted as she threw a snowball up just to catch it, stalking forward to his prone body.

“Please! If you can’t handle the heat, don’t come into the kitchen.”

“We are OUTSIDE. Marie-” he started, holding his hands up. His snow drift wasn’t adequate covering, and she was advancing, her arms full of snowballs. “Marie, please. Think of our future children you seem so excited for. Our future. Marie. Marie, you’ll kill me. Marie- IT’S COLD!”

“NO MERCY!” she shrieked as she threw the snow at him, and Stein yelped, scrambling around to find cover.

He fucking _hated_ Sweden. 


End file.
